Rozen Maiden Racheakt
by Osukaru
Summary: Mi primer fic  espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Prologo 

Había pasado tiempo desde el enfrentamiento con Barasuishou...donde tristemente habían perecido Hinaichigo y Souseiseki. Al haber terminado el falso Alice Game apareció Kirakishou, la séptima muñeca, con una gran obsesión hacia Suigintou, fue por esta razón que Kira se apoderó de las rosas místicas de las 3 muñecas restantes en una batalla con terribles resultados para estas 3, ya con 3 rosas místicas de mas, Kirakishou hace aparición frente a Suigintou ofreciéndole las 3 rosas místicas y la de ella misma para que cumpla su deseo de ser Alice, Suigintou al enterarse de que Shinku y las demás ya no viven no demuestra sentir lastima por ellas ya que por su mente solamente pasa el querer salvar a Megu y estar con ella, Suigintou acepta la oferta de Kira y en prácticamente un suicidio por parte de Kira, Suigintou logra obtener 7 rosas místicas y así se convierte en Alice, el cambio que esto causa en ella es que se vuelve humana, sus alas desaparecen y las rosas místicas se convierten en el alma y corazón de Suigintou y Mei Mei se vuelve energía para Megu haciendo que al transcurrir el tiempo ella vaya mejorando su salud. Pasa el tiempo, Suigintou se va a vivir con Megu y sus padres en un departamento de la zona departamental en Machida.

Capitulo 01 - Despertar

Suigintou entra al departamento después de haber salido por un rato, la gran sorpresa que recibe al entrar es ver los cuerpos ensangrentados de Megu y sus padres, la habitación esta llena de sangre, al igual que los demás departamentos, Suigintou no puede ocultar el terror y la tristeza que experimenta al ver a su querida Megu muerta y cubierta de sangre, en ese momento aparece una figura extraña de entre las sombras pero Suigintou cae desmayada antes de conseguir identificar lo que era…

Suigintou: alterada so…so…solo fue un sueño…. comienza a sollozar…Me…Megu… no pude… protegerte… perdóname… rompe en llanto en su almohada

Suigintou: secándose las lagrimas Bien, ese horrible recuerdo otra vez… pero por ahora es tiempo de trabajar 

Suigintou[ha pasado tiempo desde ese incidente pero ha pasado todavía mas tiempo desde que cumplí mi sueño de convertirme en Alice, vivo sola en este departamento… desde el día en que Megu murió, podría irme a vivir con mi Padre pero el orgullo no me lo permite, el se puso contento cuando me convertí en Alice, un poco después de haberme convertido en Alice, Padre me visitó y me pidió que me fuera con el jajajaja puede que si lo quiera pero yo solo quería demostrarle que a pesar de que me dejó incompleta podría ser Alice y lo logré, no tengo nada mas que decirle que ya no quiero tener algo que ver con el

Toda esta conversación consigo misma se ve interrumpida cuando tropieza con su vecino Shindo, un chico de cabello rubio con las puntas naranjas

Shindo: Hola!! Suigintou-chan, ¡Buenos días! ¿ Se te hace tarde para ir a trabajar?

Suigintou: Hola Shindo-kun, si, voy algo retrasada al trabajo, nos vemos luego 

Shindo: Claro, hasta luego y…. voz baja cuídate…

Suigintou: Shindo es mi vecino, es un chico amable pero ahora que lo pienso, solamente lo saludo, nunca he hablado de nada con el mas que para saludarlo, pienso que podría ser una buena amistad… [vaya, yo hablando de amistad… no puedo creer el cambió que Megu causó en mi

En el restaurant donde trabaja Suigintou 

Suigintou: Perdón, se me hizo tarde jefe : p

Jefe: no tienes de que preocuparte, apenas íbamos a abrir 

Suigintou: ok, entonces iré a preparar las cosas 

Un rato después llega una chica de largo cabello rubio y unos ojos azules muy brillantes, al verla Suigintou se sorprende del gran parecido que tiene con Shinku pero trata de disimular, la chica rubia toma asiento y pide una taza de té, lo que aun causa mas sorpresa para Suigintou.

Suigintou[no puedo creer el parecido que tiene con Shinku… pero da igual, no puede ser Shinku, ahora mismo ella y las demás ya no existen comienza a sentirse mareada ugh, creo que por el momento deberé pedir la salida antes de terminar el turno.

Suigintou: jefe, no me siento muy bien, quisiera irme a descansar un poco 

Suigintou se retira a su departamento y tan pronto como llega ahí se queda tirada en su cama y se queda dormida hasta que vuelve a despertarla el sueño que tubo esa misma mañana, solo que ahora en su sueño también ve a Shindo y le parece extraño, por lo que decide salir para ver si de casualidad se lo topa, ya que a esas horas de la noche es cuando el regresa de su trabajo, del cual Suigintou ni se imagina lo que es ya que nunca se lo ha preguntado. Efectivamente como Suigintou lo pensó, mientras ella se encontraba en el pasillo tomando aire fresco, Shindo iba llegando y le sonríe amistosamente.

Shindo: buenas noches que tal tu día.

Suigintou: buenas noches Shindo-kun

Shindo: Te ves algo agitada, ¿estas bien?

Suigintou: Si, bueno… al decir verdad… no lo se… me siento confundida por un sueño que he estado teniendo repetitivamente estos últimos días.

Shindo: ¿un sueño? Y de que trata tu sueño.

Suigintou: con un tono de voz bajo mas que un sueño, es como un recuerdo… del día en que murió mi gran amiga Megu y sus padres.

Shindo: hmm, lo siento, perdón si te hice sentir mal por preguntar… pero te entiendo… hace poco murió mi hermana junto con mis padres, por eso vivo aquí yo solo ahora.

Suigintou: oh, no sabia, creí que tal vez tu familia vivía en otro lugar… también lo siento… y… de que murieron ellos. 

Shindo: comienza a poner cara enojada la verdad… no fue muerte natural… fueron asesinados golpea el muro con el puño

En ese momento Suigintou entra corriendo a su departamento diciéndole a Shindo que lo siente y cierra la puerta, Suigintou se queda sentada en un sillón diciéndose tonta a si misma por preguntarle eso.

Shindo[pronto tendrás que saber la verdad… gira su cabeza al sentir algo

Suigintou: con voz medio llorosa [que tonta fui, Shindo estaba muy contento hasta que le pregunté sobre eso, creo que no debí hacerlo… iré a pedirle disculpas

Cuando Suigintou sale para llamar a Shindo, desde arriba de su departamento observa que Shindo esta saliendo apresuradamente de las instalaciones y por un impulso Suigintou lo sigue, de pronto llega a una calle con un callejón oscuro y a lo lejos ve una sombra.

Suigintou: ¿Shindo-kun? ¿eres tu?

La sombra se acerca a Suigintou poco a poco hasta que la luz de la luna refleja la verdadera identidad de esa sombra, un monstruo con figura casi humana y con 2 alas apenas brotándole de la espalda, a pesar de su pasado Suigintou se ve envuelta en temor y queda paralizada ante el temible monstruo. En eso llega Shindo portando una gran espada logrando herir al monstruo.

Shindo: Apártate Suigintou, ten cuidado, yo me encargare de este monstruo.

Suigintou seguía confusa y con miedo y solo se hizo para atrás un poco que fue lo que se alcanzó a mover. Shindo volvió a tirarle de golpes con su espada al monstruo hasta que por fin logro derrotarlo despedazándolo en muchas partes que al final desaparecieron dejando solamente un fragmento de algo que parecía una piedra, esta escena trajo recuerdos a Suigintou de cuando una rozen maiden perdía su rosa mística. Después de ver esto, Suigintou cae desmallada en el suelo.

Fin capitulo 01


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02 – Memorias Parte 1

Tras haberse desmayado, Shindo lleva a Suigintou a su casa y la recuesta en un sillón hasta que despierte, cuando ella despierta se da cuenta de que no esta en su departamento y además se siente confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir, siente que la cabeza le da vueltas y entonces antes de que pudiera levantarse llega Shindo con un té para Suigintou y comienza la charla.

Shindo: ¿Ya te encuentras mejor Suigintou? ¿Toma este té, te hará bien?

Suigintou: Si, ya me siento mejor, gracias, pero… que sucedió exactamente hace un rato… esa cosa con la que estabas peleando… ¡era un monstruo!

Shindo: pone mirada seria Asi es, aunque mas bien le llamamos "Demonio" 

Suigintou: sorprendida ¡Demonio!

Shindo: Asi es, demonios que han escapado del infierno para destruir a los humanos… y por ahora… ellos se llevaron las vidas de mi hermana y mis padres, además de las de otras personas.

Suigintou: ¡Que dices! ¿Ellos mataron a tu familia?

Shindo: Si, y no solo a la mía, también a la tuya, esa amiga tuya llamada Megu, yo la conocía, era mi compañera de escuela y vivía en los mismo departamentos que ustedes aunque creo que tu nunca me viste por ahí.

Suigintou: impactada por lo que le dijo Shindo no puede ser… entonces esos demonios… fueron los que asesinaron a Megu…

Shindo: Asi es, pero no solo nosotros fuimos los que perdieron a sus seres queridos… hay otras personas que también vivían ahí y perdieron a su familia, y lo que tenemos en común esas personas es que… buscamos venganza

Suigintou: ¿Venganza? Y ¿cómo? No sabía que los humanos fueran tan fuertes como para luchar contra monstruos así.

Shindo: ¿Humanos? Bueno, la verdad es que los que sobrevivimos a esa masacre… obtuvimos ciertas habilidades… bueno, mas que habilidades… desde ese día, un demonio nació dentro de nosotros, permitiéndonos así poder lograr nuestra venganza y creo que tu también tienes uno de esos demonios dentro de ti pero aun no ha despertado

Suigintou: ¿despertado? A que te refieres con eso.

Shindo: bueno, para que logres tener las habilidades del demonio necesitas despertarlo primero pero no es solo de despertarlo nada mas, debes controlarlo para que no te domine y seas tu quien terminé convirtiéndose en uno de ellos.

Suigintou: Ya veo… y… vi otra cosa, cuando acabaste con ese demonio… había un fragmento como de una roca que salió del demonio… ¿qué era eso?

Shindo: Asi que si alcanzaste a ver eso, bueno, déjame explicarte, se dice que hay una reliquia, que es la que mantenía la puerta del infierno cerrada, pero cuando algunas personas ambiciosas se dieron cuenta de eso, quisieron usarla para obtener poder pero estos la destruyeron y de esa caja escaparon 108 demonios que fue la cantidad de fragmentos en que quedó la caja, cada fragmento representa un demonio y la única forma de cerrar la puerta del infierno es terminar con esos demonios y volver a construir la caja con ellos.

Suigintou comienza a pasar imágenes en su mente de cómo cuando se juntaban las 7 rosas místicas daba lugar a Alice, vió que todo eso se parecía y de inmediato captó que lo que se tenia que hacer era juntar las 108 partes de la caja, todo esto le recordaba en parte al Alice Game pero su satisfacción aquí era que no necesitaba matar a gente conocida, sino solo demonios y así Suigintou tomó la decisión de unirse a la cacería de demonios para vengarse de los asesinos de su querida Megu. 

Suigintou: Shindo-kun… como puedo despertar al demonio que hay dentro de mi…

Shindo: En verdad quieres hacerlo, recuerda que no es muy factible que logres dominarlo…

Suigintou: ¡No me importa! Ellos mataron a Megu, ella era mi razón para vivir, lo que me mantuvo con vida durante mucho tiempo, quiero vengarla.

Shindo: Bien, entonces muéstrame tu marca Shindo se levanta las mangas de su chaqueta mostrando una especie de tatuaje en cada uno de sus brazos

Suigintou: No tengo nada de eso, no que yo sepa.

Shindo: La marca puede estar en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, si quieres puedes pasar al baño a revisar sonrojándose

Suigintou: Esta bien, con permiso

Ya en el baño, Suigintou se quita su ropa y comienza a buscar alguna marca parecida a la de Shindo pero no encuentra nada similar, entonces por su mente pasa la posibilidad de que tal vez no sea posible tener un demonio dentro por haber sido una rozen y haberse convertido en Alice que se supone es una chica pura por lo cual no podría tener un demonio viviendo dentro de ella, todos estos pensamientos inundan a Suigintou y ella comienza a sentirse preocupada de no tener la fuerza para poder vengar a Megu así que sale un poco triste del baño para volver con Shindo.

Shindo: Y bien, ¿encontraste tu marca? 

Suigintou: con tono de voz serio Llévame al lugar donde despertaste a tu demonio, por favor

Shindo: si en verdad quieres ir… esta bien… pero déjame decirte que ese lugar es en los departamentos de Machida… donde todo ocurrió. 

Suigintou: Eso supuse, entonces, iré, si quieres acompañarme te lo agradeceré.

Shindo y Suigintou salen del departamento y se dirigen hacia Machida, donde ocurrieron todas sus desgracias, ya estando ahí, Suigintou ve un enorme agujero y pregunta que es, a lo que Shindo responde que esa es la puerta del infierno, de donde salen la mayoría de los demonios que intentan capturar y de donde su demonio despertó aquel día.

Suigintou: Bien, ahora veamos que sucede si estoy aquí, quizás necesito estar cerca de la puerta para que mi demonio despierte.

Para nada, dijo una voz que se escuchaba de fondo y que ya era conocida por Suigintou

Suigintou: esa voz… ¡¡Laplace!!

Laplace: hola, nos volvemos a ver, parece que los problemas nunca terminan para ti Suigintou, dime, ¿qué se siente ser Alice? Lo estas disfrutando.

Suigintou: Que haces tu aquí, el Alice Game acabó, yo gané y tu ya no deberías estar aquí.

Laplace: Vaya vaya, así que así me recibes, bien, creo que entonces volveré en otro momento ya que creo que tendrás que explicarle algunas cosas a tu amigo jejeje, hasta luego Laplace ser retira como lo hace comúnmente 

Fin Capitulo 02


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03 – Memorias Parte 2

Laplace se retiró del lugar inmediatamente y Shindo se habia quedado algo confundido por la escena, a pesar de saber de la existencia de demonios y monstruos, se le hacia raro ver un conejo con forma casi humana asi que de la duda comenzó la platica enseguida.

Shindou: ¿Conocias a ese conejo? Y a que se referia con eso de Alice, ¿que acaso no te llamabas Suigintou?

Suigintou: Te explicare pero mejor regresemos al departamento.

Durante el camino de regreso ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra y ambos permanecian con la cabeza abajo, de pronto Shindo voltea hacia una calle y ve la figura de una chica como con intenciones de estar escondida, no la distinge bien pero ve que tiene un largo cabello castaño y ve unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, no le presta mas atencion por ir pensando en lo que Suigintou le contaria al llegar al departamento de Suigintou.

Suigintou: Bien, ahora si permiteme explicarte, pero de seguro te parecera una historia muy extraña.

Shindo: con un tono un poco burlon Creeme, he luchado contra demonios y acabo de ver a un conejo hablar, nada podria parecerme aun mas extraño.

Suigintou: Bien, entonces que dirias si te digo que yo antes no era humana y que era una muñeca.

Shindo: sorprendido ¡Que dices! ¿una muñeca?... bueno, mejor dejare mis dudas para el final, cuentame tu historia por favor.

Suigintou: Bien, esto fue hace como 9 años, bueno, en realidad comenzó hace bastante tiempo pero lo mas reelevante fue hace 9 años, 2 años antes de la masacre de Machida, yo era una de las 7 muñecas de Rozen Maiden, las 7 fuimos creadas por nuestro Padre para luchar por la rosa mistica de cada una y asi convertirnos en Alice, que es la niña perfecta, la rosa mistica de cada una era la que nos daba vida, pero cuando yo reuní las 7 dentro de mi me convertí en Alice y me volví humana pero antes de eso conocí a mi medium… Megu…

Shindo: ¿medium?

Suigintou: Si, en nuestro estado de muñeca necesitamos de un humano que haga un pacto con nosotros y asi nos de energia para poder pelear, cuando conocí a Megu no le daba mucha importancia pero luego me di cuenta de que ella era bastante parecida a mi, yo… en mi estado de muñeca… estaba incompleta… mi Padre me dejó incompleta y me consideraban basura y asi es como se sentía Megu antes, por eso prometí protegerla a toda costa y fue cuando supe que reuniendo todas las rosas misticas podria transferir mi energia hacia ella y asi salvarla de su lenta muerte, asi lo hice y cuando reuní las 7 rosas me convertí en humana y un espiritu que me acompañaba se convirtió en la energia que Megu necesitaba para vivir.

Shindo: ¿Y que les pasó a las demas muñecas?

Suigintou: Como ya te dije antes, una muñeca para poder vivir necesitaba del poder de una rosa mistica, asi que en cuanto una muñeca pierde su rosa mistica practicamente se vuelve una muñeca normal y sin vida… o… muere… que fue lo que les pasó a todas las demas.

Shindo: Ya veo… pero… que tiene que ver ese conejo en todo esto.

Suigintou: Ah, si, ese conejo se llama Laplace, el era el mediador del Alice Game, el que vigilaba cada pelea entre rozen maidens, pero parecía que lo unico que queria era divertirse con el sufrimiento de otros y veo que sin el Alice Game ahora esta intentando buscar otra cosa para divertirse…

Shindo: Que cruel, pero lo que me parece extraño es el porque no lo encontramos en ese lugar.

Suigintou: no lo se, tal vez estaba siguiendome.

Shindo: Tal vez… vaya… jejejeje

Suigintou: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Shindo: Ahora que lo veo…tu apariencia no ha cambiado mucho desde que viviamos en Machida, han pasado 7 años y parece que para ti solo han sido 3 o 4 jejeje

Suigintou: Ah, eso… no lo se, pero cuando me convertí en humana tomé la misma edad que Megu… creo que al convertirse en Alice se tomaría la edad del medium como referencia o que se yo… solo se que desde que Megu murió pareciera que cresco mas lentamente.

Shindo: vaya… bueno, parece que en el tiempo que llevamos siendo vecinos nunca habiamos hablado tanto, me gustaria seguir platicando contigo pero ya es un poco tarde y supongo que ambos tenemos que trabajar mañana asi que ¿que te parece si salimos mañana despues de nuestros trabajos? Te invito a comer algo ¿que dices?

Suigintou: Bien, esta muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿te parece si quedamos de vernos en el parque central de la estacion del metro?

Shindo: Claro, nos vemos entonces, que descanses

Suigintou: igualmente, hasta mañana

Shindo: sale del departamento Asi que desde ese día sientes que creces mas lentamente… parece que aun tienes una esperanza de lograr tu venganza…

Fin capitulo 03


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04 – Amigos

Al dia siguiente despues de su larga noche, Suigintou y Shindo se dirigen a trabajar, Suigintou sigue el mismo camino de siempre hacia el restaurant donde trabaja y por su mente siguen pasando las escenas de la noche anterior, pensaba en ese giro tan repentino que acababa de dar su vida y más aun, se preguntaba si volveria a ver otro de esos demonios, en fin, ella llegó a su trabajo, hiso lo de siempre y a su hora de salida se fue a la estacion del metro donde se había quedado de ver con Shindo.

Suigintou: Parece que he llegado muy temprano… oh no… como que temprano, si nisiquiera fijamos una hora para vernos, grrr que tonta, a lo mejor y el ya vinó aquí y yo ni en cuenta, pero aun asi esperare un poco mas.

El reloj marcaba las 7, Suigintou ya tenia 1 hora esperando ahí en el parque cuando de pronto llega Shindo.

Shindo: Hola, ¿tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

Suigintou: Si, pero fue mi error por no haberte dicho una hora jejeje

Shindo: no, tambien fue error mio, como yo te invité debí decirte una hora.

Suigintou: Descuida, lo bueno es que ya estamos los 2 aquí, asi que porque no caminamos.

Shindo: Claro, caminemos hasta encontrar un lugar donde cenar.

Los dos fueron caminando, platicando de cosas fuera de los demonios y esas cosas hasta que al llegar por otro parque Suigintou gira la cabeza y ve a lo lejos una chica de cabello eubio y ojos azules.

Suigintou: ¿eeeee? ¿Shin…ku?

Shindo: ¿Dijiste algo?

Suigintou: Ah, no, solo me pareció ver a alguien conocido, la distingí por su cabello largo y rubio.

Shindo: Chica… Cabello largo y rubio… ¿Kureha? No, no creo que se conoscan XD

Suigintou: Vaya que se nos ha hecho algo tarde caminando, ya son las 9 y aun no encontramos donde cenar jejeje

Shindo: oh, es verdad, paremonos en el siguiente lugar que veamos, me muero de hambre.

Suigintou: Si, yo tambien, que te parece comer ahí señalando un lugar donde venden hamburguesas

Shindo: Muy bien

Ya en el restaurant, ambos se encontraban comiendo y volvió a surgir otra platica.

Shindo: Por cierto Suigintou, ¿en qué trabajas?

Suigintou: Ah, eso… trabajo en un restaurant , ¿y tu Shindo? Ni siquiera me hago una idea de en que trabajes tu.

Shindo: jejeje, bueno, se podria decir que yo soy policia.

Suigintou: ¿Eh? ¡un polica! Vaya que no me lo imaginada

Shindo: Si, me hice policia para vengar a mi familia, pero eso fue cuando no sabia que fueron asesinados por demonios, ahora no necesito de ser policia para vengarme de los asesinos de mi familia.

Suigintou: Ya veo, asi que lo hiciste por eso…

Shindo: Bien, que te parece si regresamos.

Suigintou: Bien, vayamonos.

De camino a casa ya los 2 venian callados, se habian acabado todos los temas de conversacion posibles para saber mas del otro pero sus caras reflejaban el querer saber mas de cada uno pero en relacion a su pasado trágico pero ambos tenian miedo de preguntarselo, de pronto se oye el sonido de una motocicleta y baja una chica de cabello rubio y largo.

Kureha: ¡Shindo! Que bueno que te encuentro, necesitamos tu ayuda, aparecieron mas zombies, son demasiados, vamos, es cerca del parque central.

Shindo: enseguida vamos, adelantate, yo ire con ella.

Kureha: ¿estas seguro?

Shindo: Si, ella sabe con lo que estamos tratando.

Kureha: bien, pero llega rapido.

Kureha se va en su motocicleta y Shindo invoca sus poderes de demonio, sus marcas comienzan a brillar y de la marca que tiene en su brazo izquierdo aparece su espada.

Shindo: Suigintou, vamos.

Suigintou: algo confundida Si, vamos

Al llegar a la zona de la batalla se encuentran con Kureha luchando contra varios monstruos pero bastante parecidos a humanos normales, tambien esta peleando otra chica de cabello rosado y algo corto y junto a ellas un tipo de cabello rubio con unas gafas oscuras, entonces al llegar Shindo se une a la batalla diciendole a Suigintou que se quede atrás protegiendose. Suigintou solo dice que si moviendo la cabeza y se queda ahí viendo la batalla, la batalla parece algo dura, debido a que son muchos los zombies que aparecen, pero a la vez ahora hay 4 personas peleando contra ellos, la pelea sigue un poco tiempo mas hasta que porfin dejan de aparecer zombies.

Kureha: tono de satisfacción vaya, pense que nunca acabariamos jejeje

Shindo: Estos cada vez se hacen mas fuertes, ¿no crees sakura?

Sakura: Asi es, oye Shindo, ¿tu amiga esta bien?

Shindo: jejeje descuida, es una de las sobrevivientes como nosotros.

Sakura y Kureha: ¿qué? ¿Y ya ha despertado?

Shindo: No, la verdad es que aun nose si podra hacerlo, a pesar de que es una de las sobrevivientes tiene algo mas fuera de lo común, ya eso se los contare luego, por ahora solo dejenme presentarlos.

Kureha y Sakura: bien

Shindo: acercandose a Suigintou ¿Te encuentras bien?

Suigintou: Si, pero… ¿quiénes son ellos?

Shindo: Son mis amigos, dejame presentartelos, aquella chica de cabello rosado es Sakura, el tipo callado de las gafas oscuras es Inukai y la chica que talves conoscas es Kureha, la chica del cabello rubio y largo.

Kureha: yajooo

Suigintou: mmm, ¿conocerla? No, nunca la habia visto, si lo dices por lo de la chica que ví no me referia a ella, y pues no tienen mucho parecido mas que ne el color del cabello.

Shindo: bueno jejeje, ellos son mis amigos y tambien… son sobrevivientes de la masacre de Machida

Suigintou: sorpendida ¡Ellos tambien!

Kureha: Asi es, tu eras la que vivía con la chica que había estado hospitalizada ¿o no?

Sakura: Si, creo que la recuerdo.

Suigintou: Si, vivía con Megu, pero yo no recuerdo a nadie de ahí, creo que solo me preocupaba por Megu y no veia a la gente de alrededor.

Kureha: con un tono bastante alegre Bueno, entonces como tambien eres una sobreviviente bienvenida al club jejeje, consideranos tus amigos

Suigintou: ah, emm, si, gracias

Voz misteriosa a lo lejos: bien, todo indica que nos seguiremos divirtiendo jejejejeje

Fin Capitulo 04


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 05 – Reencuentro

Kureha: vaya vaya, con que antes eras una muñeca Sui-chan, y yo que pensé que ya todo lo extraño había ocurrido jajajajaja

Suigintou: Asi es, es raro, pero como ya te dije, al haber ganado el Alice Game pude ser humana aunque ahora me siento arrepentida de haber perdido mis habilidades que tenía como muñeca... y además... Shindo dice que no se pueden despertar mis poderes de demonio si no tengo una marca...

Kureha: ¿y no la tienes? mientras pregunta se baja la chaqueta mostrando su marca en la espalda

Suigintou: No, ya la he buscado y no tengo nada parecido.

Shindo: Incluso fuimos a Machida que es donde me apareció mi marca pero ni asi apareció su marca, en lugar de eso nos encontramos un conejo.

Sakura y Kureha: ¿Conejo?

Suigintou: Asi es, pero no uno normal, era el mediador del Alice Game.

Kureha: Vaya que es raro.

Inukai: Bien, ya terminamos aquí, no encontramos a la fuente de los zombies asi que creo que debemos irnos.

Suigintou: ¿Fuente?

Sakura: si, estos zombies son personas poseídas por algún demonio, y este demonio es la fuente de esos zombies, si acabamos con la fuente se acaban esos zombies y además obtenemos un fragmento de la caja para sellar la puerta, supongo que Shindo ya te había contado eso.

Suigintou: emm, si, asi que las personas pueden ser poseídas por estos demonios.

Sakura: pone mirada triste asi es, ellos también pueden ser poseídos...

Inukai: Bien, yo me retiro.

Shindo: Bien, entonces nosotros también, nos vemos mañana.

Kureha: Bien Shindo-kun, la próxima invítame a salir también guiñándole el ojo

Sakura: Ve con cuidado Shindo

Suigintou: Hasta luego...

Ya dos dias después de lo ocurrido Suigintou venía de regreso de su trabajo cuando vuelve a ver a la chica de cabello rubio, la chica bastante parecida a Shinku, asi que se dispuso a seguirla pero de repente la perdió de vista, siguió caminando por ahí cerca y de repente la chica apareció detrás de ella.

Chica: ¿Sui...gin... tou?

Suigintou: sorprendida No pue… de… ser… gira la cabeza lentamente ¿Shin...ku?

Shinku: ¿eres tu... Suigintou?

Suigintou: Si, soy yo... pero... ¿cómo? Se supone que tu... estabas...

Shinku: No lo se, de repente desperté y ya era humana...

Suigintou: pero te ví hace unos días...

Shinku: No lo se, yo acabo de despertar apenas hoy y como te digo, ya era humana.

se oye la voz de Laplace

Vaya vaya, asi que ya están de vuelta juntas jejeje

Suigintou y Shinku: ¡Laplace!

Laplace: Te dije que nos veríamos en otro momento, y ese momento es hoy

Suigintou: ¡Explícate, porque si yo gane el Alice Game Shinku también es humana y ya no es una muñeca!

Laplace: pues no lo se, quizás Holie es quien entró en el cuerpo de esa chica muy parecida a Shinku ¿no crees?

Suigintou: ¿Holie? Que quieres decir con eso.

Laplace: Bueno, la rosa mística les daba la vida por asi decirlo, pero ademas cada una poseía un espíritu artificial y ese espíritu era como su alma, cuando pierden el Alice Game solo perdían su rosa mística pero el espíritu artificial seguía ahí, tu espíritu artificial entro en esa chica llamada Megu y se recuperó, porque Mei Mei representaba tu fuerza, lo que logró que la chica se recuperara y se hiciera mas fuerte.

Suigintou: Entonces, quieres decir que... ¿Shinku tomó la vida de esa chica donde ahora esta Holie?

Laplace: No la vida, solo el cuerpo, si al final convertirse en Alice era llegar a ser humana Rozen mencionó que había otro método para ser Alice, así que porque no dejarse derrotar y entrar al cuerpo de un humano con tu espíritu artificial, lo único que hacian las rosas misiticas era formar un cuerpo humano dejando usar tu espiritu artificial a tu gusto y lo que tu hiciste fue darselo a esa chica moribunda.

Suigintou y Shinku se quedaron pensativas un momento y por ese rato hubo un silencio.

Laplace: Ademas, después de todo... los demonios pueden poseer personas...

Suigintou: ¿Que quieres decir?

Laplace: Lo sabras a su momento... por ahora, hasta luego se retira de igual forma que antes

Shinku: con cara de felicidad Entonces... aun asi... me convertí en Alice... ¿no es asi Suigintou?

Suigintou: Por lo que dijo Laplace parece ser que si, entonces ¿cuál era el verdadero motivo de convertirse en Alice?

Shinku: Por supuesto que era para ver a nuestro Padre

Suigintou: jajajajaja, ¿eso crees? Yo ya lo vi cuando gané las rosas místicas, lo único que quería era burlarme en su cara viendo como su muñeca incompleta se convirtió en Alice

Shinku: enojada ¡¡Que cruel fuiste!!

Suigintou: ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿La cruel yo? Si el fue quien me dejó incompleta mientras que ustedes estaban en perfecto estado, a mi me olvidó a pesar de haber sido la primera

Shinku: mmm, es verdad, lo siento... pero aun asi no deberías despreciar a nuestro Padre

Suigintou: ni modo, es mi forma de pensar y lo hecho hecho esta y no se puede revertir, espero que me entiendas

Shinku: no, no te entiendo, me puse contenta por volver a encontrarnos en este estado pero yo sigo con querer ver a nuestro Padre así que me iré a buscarlo.

Suigintou: Esta bien, has lo que quieras, tengo cosas que hacer.

Shinku: ¿irte sola a tu campo N como siempre?

Suigintou: Ya no puedo hacerlo, no desde que soy humana, y supongo que tu tampoco podrás hacer lo que podías cuando eras una muñeca.

Shinku: ¿Entonces te iras a casa de tu médium? ¿preferiste ir con ella en lugar de nuestro Padre?

Suigintou: molesta Mi médium esta muerta... Shinku

Shinku: oh, lo siento, perdón...

Suigintou: Solo vete a buscar a tu Padre, yo ya no lo considero mas como tal.

Dicho esto Suigintou sigue caminando por las calles oscuras de la ciudad solo pensando en un recuerdo que le llegó por lo que dijo Shinku, Suigintou llegó a su departamento y se fue directo a dormir.

Fin Capitulo 05


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06 – Poder

Shindo, Sakura, Inukai y Kureha se encontraban juntos en un cuarto de la estación de policía, estaban platicando sobre Suigintou, Shindo les decía que aunque no tuviera las marcas que ellos tienen estaba mostrando algunas de las habilidades, como la de no envejecer muy rápido que fue lo que le dijo en la conversación de aquella noche, Sakura y Kureha también veían la posibilidad de que si pudiera despertar sus poderes pero aun no estaban seguros de eso, en ese momento entra una mujer de cabello largo color castaño y usando lentes.

Shindo: Buenas tardes, Ryoko

Kureha: vaya vaya, no es propio de ti llegar algo retrasada jijiji

Ryoko: es que me entretuve un poco con un asunto, pero ya estoy aquí, y bien, cuéntame sobre la chica Shindo.

Shindo: Claro, se llama Suigintou, también sobrevivió a aquella masacre y por lo tanto supongo que debe tener los poderes de un demonio al igual que nosotros 4.

Ryoko: Puede ser, pero no queda mas que hacer alguna prueba para ver si tiene reacción a poderes, tal vez de esa forma aparezcan sus marcas.

Shindo: Pero la llevé a la puerta donde a mi me aparecieron mis marcas y no hubo reacción en ella, pero estoy seguro de que tiene las habilidades de uno.

Ryoko: Entonces ponla a prueba, veamos si reacciona al poder, y si así lo es tendremos uno mas en el grupo y quizás esto termine mas rápido.

Shindo: Entonces lo haré, saldré con ella y cuando aparezcan algunos zombies dejare que al menos uno la ataque, pero si las cosas se ponen feas entrare yo mismo y la prueba terminara en ese momento.

Ryoko: Me parece bien, entonces, ve, nosotros estaremos al pendiente por si la situación se torna grave.

Shindo: Bien, nos vemos.

Por otra parte, Suigintou estaba en su día de descanso, y se encontraba comprando algunas cosas, fue ahí cuando se topó con Shindo mientras caminaba de regreso a casa y Suigintou comenzó a platicarle de que se había vuelto a encontrar con Laplace, pero que además de eso se topó con otra de las muñecas y que también se había hecho humana.

Suigintou: Anoche, me volví a encontrar con Laplace.

Shindo: ¡que!, ¿otra ves ese conejo? Y te dijo algo.

Suigintou: Habló de algunas cosas, otras no las comprendí muy bien, pero lo raro fue que también me encontré con otra de las muñecas contra las que peleé y resulta que ella también se convirtió en humana, aun sin haber ganado el Alice Game.

Shindo: Eso es extraño pero... suena el celular de Shindo

Kureha (celular): Shindo, regresa inmediatamente, faltó algo que teníamos que tratar antes de la prueba.

Shindo: ¿Eh? Esta bien, voy enseguida.cuelga Lo siento Suigintou, tengo que volver al trabajo, ve con cuidado.

Suigintou: Si, gracias, nos vemos

Shindo regresó de inmediato con los demas y Suigintou siguió su camino de regreso a casa pero en el camino se topó con otro rostro conocido.

Suigintou: confundida ¿Sui...seiseki?

La chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda solamente giró la cabeza hacia Suigintou y siguió caminando de frente sin decir nada.

Suigintou: Parece que solo se parecía, debo estar muy confundida por lo de Shinku jeje

Suigintou siguió caminando pero no pasó mucho antes de que la chica de cabello castaño se diera media vuelta y comenzara a hablar.

Chica: ¿Suigintou?

Suigintou volteó inmediatamente al oír su nombre y se dio cuenta que después de todo la chica si era Suiseiseki.

Suigintou: ¿Tu eres Suiseiseki?

Suiseiseki: si sabes mi nombre supongo que si debes ser Suigintou comienza a temblar un poco no... no... quie...ro pe...pe...lear co...co...contigo, yo... so...so...solo quiero hablar.

Suigintou: tranquila, no te haré daño, nuestra pelea terminó.

Suiseiseki: mas relajada ¿Lo dices enserio?

Suigintou: por supuesto sonriendo amablemente

Suiseiseki[¿qué le habrá pasado? No recuerdo que fuera así de amable

Suigintou: Y bien, de que quieres hablar

Suiseiseki: ah, ehm, si, lo que pasa es que no se que sucede, somos humanas ahora, de pronto desperté y estaba así, entonces salí a la calle, era de noche y te vi caminando con un chico pero no estaba segura de si eras tu, además de que no quería acercarme mucho a ti pero eres la única que he visto.

Suigintou: ¿solo a mi? ¿No has visto a alguna mas?

Suiseiseki: no, ¿acaso estamos todas asi?

Suigintou: no lo se, pero al menos Shinku si

Suiseiseki: aliviada ¿enserio? ¿Y donde esta?

Suigintou: fue a buscar a Rozen

Suiseiseki: ¿Rozen? ¿nuestro Padre?

Suigintou: mas bien, su Padre, yo ya no lo considero como tal.

Suiseiseki: ¿porqué? ¿qué ha pasado?

Suigintou invitó a Suiseiseki a su departamento donde le contó todo lo sucedido desde que Kira le ofreció las rosas místicas de todas, también le contó sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo de los demonios y sobre su encuentro con Shinku y con Laplace

Suiseiseki: asi que eso ha pasado, siento lo de tu médium, pero al verte como estas ahora, veo que eres una gran persona, Suigintou

Suigintou: Gracias, nose si el volverme humana aflojó mis sentimientos o algo parecido, pero en fin, hasta yo me sorprendo de este cambio, pero en fin, ya es tarde, déjame acompañarte a casa.

Suiseiseki: Si, gracias

Ambas chicas se dirigían a casa de Suiseiseki cuando de pronto por las calles comienzan a aparecer 4 monstruos con apariencia de reptiles caminando como humanos, Suiseiseki se asusta y se esconde detrás de Suigintou, aun asi Suigintou sabe que no puede hacer mucho por ella, ya que solo es una humana normal, en eso aparece Shindo rebanando a 2 de los monstruos y le dice a Suigintou que se aparte un poco, Sugintou obedece y mientras aparecen otros 4 monstruos sumando 6, los 6 se lanzan sobre Shindo y este a propósito deja pasar a 1 y ese sobrante se dirige tras Suigintou y Suiseiseki, el monstruo se lanza y logra morder a Suigintou cerca del hombro, Shindo se da cuenta de eso y corre a ayudarle, Suigintou se levanta un poco aturdida y le dice a Suiseiseki que corra lejos pero en el momento en que corre aparece el demonio que poseía a esos monstruos y golpea fuertemente a Suiseiseki dejándola inconsciente en el suelo y con un fuerte golpe en su brazo, al ver esto, en la espalda de Suigintou se comienzan a formar unos símbolos extraños y Shindo los ve porque con el ataque del monstruo la camisa de Suigintou quedó rasgada de la espalada, al ver esto Shindo se da cuenta de que por fin Suigintou podría despertar.

Sugintou: ¡¡Maldito!!

Shindo: deteniendo a Suigintou ve por tu amiga, déjamelo a mi

Suigintou va donde se encuentra Suiseiseki y en eso aparecen Kureha, Sakura, Inukai y Ryoko a escena logrando vencer al demonio y obteniendo otro fragmento de la caja que sella la puerta.

Ryoko: y bien Shindo.

Shindo: Creo que puede despertar.

Ryoko: Bien, platícalo con ella.

Todos se van menos Shindo que se queda con Suigintou y Suiseiseki, y le propone a Suigintou llevarla a su departamento a descansar. Ya en el departamento de Shindo, este comienza a platicarle de lo que vió en Suigintou durante la pelea.

Shindo: Suigintou...

Suigintou: ¿Si?

Shindo: Durante la pelea de hace rato... logré ver tus marcas

Suigintou: con cara de felicidad ¡de verdad! Donde, dímelo por favor, ¿eso quiere decir que podré despertar los poderes de demonio en mi?

Shindo: Asi es... pero...suena su celular

Kureha(celular): Shindo, hay problemas... en Machida, probablemente aparezca otro demonio, Ryoko dice que es una buena oportunidad para despertar a Suigintou si es que ya le dijiste todo, bien, ven rápido, no hay tiempo que perder, bye.

Shindo se queda callado por un momento.

Suigintou: ¿qué pasó? Algo malo.

Shindo: No, otro demonio pero... apareció en Machida

Suigintou: cara de enojo Vamos por el, de seguro podrán despertar mis poderes.

Shindo: Si pero... es que...

Suigintou: ¡que importa, vámonos!

Shindo: Bien

En eso sale Suiseiseki de la habitación donde descansaba.

Suiseiseki: yo también iré, quiero saber que esta ocurriendo

Suigintou: pero estas débil, mejor descansa

Suiseiseki: mejor apurémonos, no aceptare ninguna orden tuya

Suigintou: Esta bien, vamos

Ya en los departamentos de Machida, Kureha, Sakura e Inukai se encontraban peleando y al llegar de inmediato Shindo se les une, la pelea esta muy cerca del hoyo que es la puerta del infierno y el demonio contra el que pelean parece dar mucha resistencia además de que los monstruos que lo acompañan regeneran su cuerpo rápidamente y son mas difíciles de vencer, al ver esto Kureha recomienda que despierten los poderes de Suigintou, al haber aparecido la marca ya podrán hacerlo sin problema, Suigintou escucha y acepta, y le pide a Shindo que despierte sus poderes, Shindo le dice que la disculpe pero que confía en ella para lograrlo.

Suigintou: Porque te disculp...interrumpe al ser atravesada por la espada de Shindo

Suigintou: por...por... porque... me bicis...te... es..to

Shindo: Lo siento, es la única forma de despertar, ahora ve por el y no te dejes vencer la tira al hoyo de la puerta del infierno

Suiseiseki al ver esto se altera demasiado pero Ryoko le dice que no se preocupe, que todo saldrá bien porque Suigintou se ve fuerte. Mientras tanto, Suigintou se encontraba cayendo en el hoyo.

Suigintou: porque... estoy cayendo... que acaso no iban a despertar mis poderes...

Shindo[eso esta pasando, esto es una especie de ritual, para llamar al demonio que hay en ti

Suigintou: ah... ya veo... pero no siento nada...

Mientras mas va cayendo Suigintou aparece una gran sombra debajo de ella y cuando la ve del hoyo sale una gran cantidad de humo y todos voltean sorprendidos para ver que sucedió, al disiparse el humo se ve la figura de Suigintou con la marca de su espalda brillando intensamente e inmediatamente da lugar a sus antiguas alas negras, los monstruos se acercan a ella al mismo tiempo pero los repele fácilmente dándole forma de dragón a sus alas y termina rápidamente con los monstruos, los siguiente es terminar con el demonio y aparece una espada en manos de Suigintou, corre rápidamente hacia el demonio y de un solo corte lo vence.

Kureha: parece que lo ha logrado

Sakura: pudo despertarlo... su demonio interno

Suiseiseki: Ella es... ella es... la Suigintou de antes...

Shindo[¿de antes?

Ryoko: parece ser muy fuerte, pero... esas alas...

Voz misteriosa a lo lejos: parece que mi ángel negro ha despertado jejejeje

Laplace: la diversión apenas comienza

Laplace: aplaudiendo felicidades Suigintou, has conseguido despertar jejeje, y justo ahora que venimos a visitarte.

Suigintou: ¿venimos? ¿quienes?

Solo se alcanzan a ver 2 sombras detrás de Laplace que poco a poco van revelando su identidad.

Fin Capitulo 06


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 07 – Verdad

La luna llena estaba tan brillante esta noche, Suigintou acababa de despertar sus poderes y Suiseiseki estaba asombrada por las cosas que estaban sucediendo en el lugar, cuando Suigintou acabó con el demonio de ahí apareció Laplace, pero lo que intrigaba a Suigintou eran las 2 sombras que venían caminando tras el, se preguntaba quienes eran hasta que el brillo de la luna reveló sus rostros.

Suigintou: sorprendida ¡Shinku! ¡Rozen!

Rozen: ¿Rozen? ¿acaso ya no soy tu Padre?

Suigintou: jajaja, jamás podría considerar a alguien como tu como mi padre, aunque veo que a Shinku si la has podido engañar.

Shinku: ¿Engañar? Mi Padre ¡me quiere!

Suigintou: jajaja, Rozen, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando me convertí en Alice?

Rozen: ¿recordar? ¿qué cosa?

Suigintou: me dijiste exactamente esto "sabía que tu ganarías Suigintou, nunca confié en las demás, eran muy débiles" o acaso lo has olvidado.

Shinku: ¡¡Padre nunca diría algo asi!!

Suigintou: Asi que eso es lo que piensas, bien, yo llegé a la conclusión de que Rozen solo disfruta del sufrimiento de los demás junto con ese conejo demonio.

Shinku: ¡¡Cállate!! se le lanza con el puño levantado

Suigintou: cubriéndose con sus alas ahora eso es inútil contra mi

Shinku: risa maliciosa ¿Eso crees? le lanza un rayo rojo de su mano

Suigintou: ¡¡que rayos!! ¿También tiene poderes? ¿cómo?

Ryoko: ¿ella también?

Shindo: No recuerdo que esa chica viviera en Machida

Laplace: Como he dicho, la diversión apenas comienza.

Suigintou: A que te refieres maldito.

Rozen: Tu misma lo has dicho, parece que disfruto del ver sufrir a los demás, entonces el verte sufrir es mi diversión, Shinku, por favor complace a tu Padre y acaba con ella para que no nos moleste.

Shinku: Si, lo haré preparándose para atacar

Suigintou: Shinku, no lo hagas, ¿no ves que solo te esta utilizando?

Shinku: ¡solo cállate, no dejare que hagas sufrir a nuestro Padre!

Suiseiseki:acercándose a la batalla ¡Detente Shinku! ¡por favor no sigas!

Shinku: ¿Suiseiseki? No me digas que ahora estas de parte de Suigintou.

Suiseiseki: Por lo que ha pasado prefiero estarlo, pero esta no es nuestra pelea, nosotras no deberíamos estar peleando de nuevo entre nosotras, la única que tiene razón de luchar es Suigintou.

Shinku: Mírate Suiseiseki, has perdido cualquier tipo de poder, no podrás pelear ni siquiera contra mi.

Suiseiseki: ¡Pues eso no me importa!

Shinku: si es así como piensas...

Shinku estaba mas que dispuesta a atacar a Suiseiseki, mientras Rozen, Laplace y los demás veían la escena, en el momento en que el ataque de Shinku iba a darle a Suiseiseki, aparece una persona que detiene el ataque de Shinku con un par de espadas delgadas colocándolas en forma de cruz.

Persona: ¿Estas bien... Suiseiseki?

Suiseiseki: asombrada So...so...sousei...seki... ¿eres tu?

Continuara el capitulo 07

Souseiseki: sin voltear Así es, he vuelto hermana.

Suiseiseki: con lagrimas en los ojos ¡¡Souseiseki!!

Souseiseki: impidiéndole que la abrase ¡Tranquila por favor! Ahora mismo no podemos distraernos.

Suigintou: Tienes razón, estamos en medio de una batalla pero...

Laplace: ¿qué haces tu aquí? ¡¡para ti es imposible despertar poderes!!

Souseiseki: ¿Poderes? ¿qué quieres decir con eso? Yo no tengo poderes, solo el gran deseo de proteger a mi hermana.

Rozen: Sin poderes ¿eh? Ya veo

Shinku: Souseiseki... tu también has vuelto, me alegro, Padre esta aquí

Souseiseki: Lo siento Shinku, no puedo cometer el mismo error dos veces, no volveré a luchar por esa persona, no quiero volver a preocupar a mis hermanas.

Shinku: ¿Entonces para que despertaste tus poderes de nuevo?

Souseiseki: confundida ¿Despertar poderes? No se de que me estas hablando Shinku

Shinku: No jueges conmigo, entonces que son esas dos espadas que llevas.

Souseiseki: ¿Esto? Son solo espadas falsas para cosplay xD, me sorprende que hayan podido detener tu ataque pero a la vez me alegro de eso aunque... ahora están arruinadas T-T

Todos: gota en la cabeza ¿Co...co...cosplay?

Shiku: ¡déjate de tonterías! Tu mas que nadie quería combatir en el Alice Game...

Souseiseki: interrumpiendo a Shinku ¡Alice Game! ¿acaso lo ves? Ya no necesitamos esa estupida batalla, míranos, estamos aquí de nuevo, como humanas, al igual que Suigintou, ya no debemos tener alguna razón para pelear entre nosotras.

Shinku: se empieza a confundir pe... pe... pero... ahora que estoy con mi Padre... no quiero que sufra mas...

Suigintou: ¿Sufrir? ¡Mira esa expresión en su cara! ¡¿Acaso lo ves sufriendo?!

Shinku: ¡callate! Si esta sufriendo es por tu culpa, debiste aceptar tu destino como Alice para estar con el y lo rechazaste.

Mientras las chicas seguían su conversación, por otra parte se encontraban charlando Shindo, Sakura, Kureha, Inukai y Ryoko.

Kureha: Ellas deben ser las otras chicas que te mencionó en su historia ¿no?

Shindo: Tal vez

Sakura: me pregunto si tendrán alguna relación con lo nuestro

Ryoko: No lo se, pero tengo una posible teoría aunque no estoy muy segura de ella.

Shindo: ¿teoría? Sobre que...

Kureha: Sobre la relación de ellos con lo nuestro ¿verdad?

Ryoko: Así es Kureha, creo que tu también has deducido algo.

Kureha: tampoco estoy tan segura pero tampoco veo muchas fallas en mi deducción deacuerdo con lo que nos contó Shindo.

Ahora volvemos con las Rozen Maiden.

Souseiseki: Ahora comprendo un poco Suigintou, pero que hay de los demonios en todo esto, porque volví a aparecer después de haber perdido el Alice Game y mas aun, en un cuerpo humano.

Suigintou: No lo se...

Rozen: Tal vez debamos contarles la verdad ¿no crees?

Laplace: ¿Estas seguro? Tal vez eso ponga las cosas mas interesantes pero podríamos perder a Shinku

Rozen: no lo creo pero por ahora mejor vayámonos.

Laplace: Esta bien. Shinku, nos vamos, dejaremos esto para otro momento.

Shinku: ¿Eh? Esta bien, nos veremos de nuevo, espero que aclaren mejor sus ideas.

Suigintou: La que debería aclarar sus ideas eres tu Shinku.

Souseiseki: Lo mismo digo.

Se retiran Shinku, Rozen y Laplace por una rendija que abre Laplace

Ryoko: sorprendida Eso es... no puede ser...

Kureha: ¿que te pasa Ryoko?

Ryoko: esto aumenta las posibilidades de que nuestra teoría sea acertada, pero por ahora no mencionemos nada.

Kureha: muy bien.

Shindo: ¡Suigintou! ¿estas bien?

Suigintou: Claro, mis poderes por fin despertaron, estoy tan contenta.

Ryoko: Pues solo espero que esa felicidad no se acabe con lo que te tendré que decir ahora mismo.

Shindo: pone cara aguitada hmmm, permíteme decírselo yo por favor

Suigintou: ¿Decirme que? Si se preocupan de que me afecté el pelear contra demonios al contrario, me siento feliz de poder tener la fuerza para hacerlo.

Shindo: No, no es eso, es solo que... bueno, ya sabes lo de la caja que cierra la puerta del infierno.

Suigintou: Si, que se quebró y que cada demonio tiene un fragmento dentro ¿no es asi?

Shindo: Así es... pero bueno, nosotros... lo que nos da estos poderes es... un demonio... lo que significa que...

Suigintou: ¡ah! Creo entender, ¿quieres decir que nosotros también tenemos un fragmento dentro?

Shindo: Así es...

Suigintou: ¿Y cual es el problema entonces?

Sakura: que para reconstruir la caja y cerrar la puerta del infierno se necesitan todos los fragmentos.

Suigintou: Entonces cuando acabemos a los demonios tendremos que quitarnos nuestro fragmento y perderemos nuestros poderes ¿no?

Sakura: Así es pero... la única forma de obtener el fragmento es asesinando demonios, y para nosotros seria la misma cosa, tendremos que morir para poder tener ese fragmento de nuestro demonio interno.

Suigintou: sorprendida Mo... mo... morir...

Kureha: Así es, se puede decir que es el precio a pagar por hacer nuestra venganza, cumples tu venganza cerrando la puerta y acabando con los demonios pero mueres porque tu fragmento tiene que ser usado para reconstruir la caja.

Suigintou: ...ya veo... bueno, de todos modos... ya no tengo nada mas que perder... asi que no importa... acabaremos con los demonios.

Ryoko: Me alegra que lo tomes de esa forma.

Laplace: Bien, ahora ya sabes la verdad Suigintou.

Ryoko: ¡Tu de nuevo! Creí que se habían ido ya

Rozen: Solo ocultamos nuestra presencia para comprobar si le dirían a Suigintou sobre la situación en la que se encuentra y viéndolo asi creo que nosotros también tenemos algo que contar.

Suigintou: ¿Que es? ¡Dilo ahora mismo!

Laplace: Tranquila, quizás no te agrade mucho lo que vas a escuchar.

Rozen: muy bien, como ya sabes, la caja que mantenía cerrada la puerta del infierno fue dividida en fragmentos porque unas ambiciosas personas fallaron en su plan de obtener mas poder.

Suigintou: Si, lo se, pero eso que tiene que ver

Rozen: Bueno, resulta que una de esas personas ambiciosas era yo

Todos: sorprendidos ¿que?

Rozen: los demás que me acompañaban en el ritual fueron asesinados, pero yo no, entonces en mi apareció un demonio y dijo que yo tenia el deseo de ambición mas grande de todos los reunidos ahí y para no asesinarme me propuso un trato el cual no quise rechazar, me ofreció poder, pero a cambio de eso me tendría que unir a el, y así lo hice, me convertí en un demonio cuando ese demonio entró en mi.

Ryoko: Asi que eres un demonio

Rozen: No solo un demonio...jejeje... soy el primero y el creador de otros mas

Ryoko: ¿creador?

Kureha: Parece que nuestra teoría no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Suigintou: A que te refieres con creador.

Rozen: ¿a que? Por supuesto que me refiero a ustedes, mis muñecas, ustedes fueron solo pruebas de mi poder, lo que llaman rosa mística en realidad era un fragmento de la caja y eso les daba poder y vida, pero por desgracia eso atrajo un alma a sus cuerpos de muñeca y eso les dió sentimientos asi que para eso decidí crear el Alice Game, para darme un tiempo de diversión con ustedes y la ganadora seria elegida como un demonio de los mejores pero cuando tu, Suigintou, lo lograste simplemente me rechazaste y eso me molestó, asi que decidí hacerte sufrir, te deje pasar un tiempo feliz de la vida pero en cuanto decidí que fue suficiente abrí la puerta del infierno completamente y dejé salir a todos los demonios que guardaban los fragmentos restantes, no sin antes matar a tus seres queridos y pues para mi diversión terminé asesinando a toda la gente que se encontraba ahí pero creo que no lo logré asi que en los chicos de atrás que son los sobrevivientes decidí implantarles un fragmento mientras estaban inconcientes del impacto y asi podría divertirme mas cuando se volvieran parte de mis demonios.

Suigintou: furiosa Eres... un maldito... entonces solo nos usaste y nosotras ¿somos otros de tus demonios?

Rozen: Quería utilizarlas, pero por ahora ya no son mis demonios, bueno, a excepción tuya y de Shinku que son las que aun conservan fragmentos.

Suigintou: Entonces porque Suiseiseki y Souseiseki están vivas y en cuerpos humanos.

Rozen: Bien, los demonios con algún fragmento tienen la capacidad de controlar seres humanos corrientes, parece que cuando la muñeca perdía el fragmento su espíritu quedaba libre pero obtuvo el poder de poseer al algún humano y poder volver a existir, eso me sorprendió pero a la vez me alivió, asi podría tener al demonio que estaba esperando.

Suigintou: pero si Shinku perdió su rosa mística, porque tiene poderes.

Rozen: Las rosas místicas no eran solo 7, a fin de cuentas eran solo fragmentos de la caja, tu posees los 7 fragmentos que invertí en las muñecas pero con Shinku solo bastó eliminar uno de mis demonios y trasladar el fragmento de nuevo al cuerpo de Shinku y asi despertar sus poderes.

Ryoko: ¡¡siete!! Ella tiene siete fragmentos dentro de ella...

Suigintou: Entonces...

Laplace: Bueno, los dejaremos asimilar la verdad, no solo a ustedes chicas, sino a los otros chicos que también salieron afectados por tu culpa Suigintou.

Rozen: Ahora si nos retiramos, pero nos volveremos a encontrar o al menos se seguirán encontrando con mis subordinado jajajaja

Shinku: nos volveremos a ver Suigintou, y esa ves que nos veamos todo ira enserio.

los tres se retiran ahora si

Suigintou: impactada Fue...fue... fue mi culpa... todo esto... fue por mi culpa...

Fin Capitulo 07


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 08 – Decisión

Suigintou estaba demasiado alterada por lo que acababa de escuchar, después de lo que había ocurrido con Megu queriéndose vengar de otros cuando en realidad todo fue culpa suya, pero no solo eso, incluso no quería ni voltear a ver a los demás porque no sabía como responder, se sentía demasiado culpable, todos los demás no decían ni una palabra y entonces Suigintou comenzó a volverá lentamente pero no sin antes comenzar a ponerse en guardia.

Shindo: ¿Vas a pelear con nosotros acaso?

Suigintou: ...yo... yo... soy la... cul...culpable...de todo... esto...

Shindo: ¡Tu no eres la culpable de nada!

Suigintou: ¡¿pero que no acabas de escuchar lo que dijeron esos malditos?! Es por mi culpa que hayan matado a toda esa gente, incluyendo a sus familias.

Shindo: ¿Eso piensas? Entonces dime, ¿mataste a mi familia con tus propias manos?

Suigintou: No, pero si hubiera aceptado lo que era...

Shindo: ¿Que, aceptar convertirte en demonio y ahora si matar a mi familia con tus propias manos? ¿acaso preferías eso?

Suigintou: dudando ehm, ee... mmm...

Kureha: Tiene razón Sui-chan, si hubieras aceptado o no los demonios atacarían, a pesar de que nuestras familias murieron no fue por tu culpa, fue por culpa de esos demonios, que tarde o temprano iban a acabar con nosotros.

Sakura: Pero ahora nosotros seguimos vivos, y vivimos para acabar con esos demonios y después morir para volver con nuestras familias.

Ryoko: No tienes porque preocuparte Suigintou, si alguien tiene la culpa de esto es ese tipo llamado Rozen y no tu, al contrario, estas aquí, ayudándonos a pelear contra ellos.

Inukai: Así es, nuestro deber es acabar con esto y que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Suigintou: con lagrimas en los ojos Gra...gra... gracias... tienen razón...

Shindo: No te preocupes, todo esta bien, acabaremos con todos esos demonios.

Kureha: Asi es, pero por ahora vayamonos a descansar y vaya que lo necesitamos.

Inukai, Sakura, Kureha y Ryoko se retiran del lugar mientras que Shindo se queda con Suigintou que se quedó con Souseiseki y Suiseiseki.

Suigintou[asi que el espiritu artificial puede poseer un cuerpo humano...aunque, es increíble el parecido que tiene con la apariencia original de nuestro estado de muñeca

Souseiseki: ¿Estas bien Suiseiseki?

Suiseiseki: Si, estoy perfectamente bien, por fin después de tanto tiempo puedo volver a verte contenta

Souseiseki: yo también me alegro de poder verte de nuevo, tres largos años esperando a verte de nuevo.

Suigintou: ¿tres años?

Souseiseki: Si, fue cuando desperté en este cuerpo humano.

Suiseiseki: Entonces tienes mas tiempo despierta que Shinku y que yo

Souseiseki: Eso creo, ya hasta me acostumbré a vivir como humana y no como muñeca.

Suigintou: Eso es bueno porque no creo que vayas a entrar en esta pelea.

Souseiseki: Por supuesto que no, solo me siento decepcionada de lo que hice antes por esta persona pero ahora no tengo poderes ni nada por el estilo asi que no tiene caso relacionarme en esta pelea, y lo mismo te recomiendo a ti Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: Claro, yo tampoco pensaba meterme en esta pelea, solo quiero que podamos estar juntas de nuevo.

Suigintou: Dudo que eso pueda cumplirse, porque al menos Shinku y yo ya no podremos estar con ustedes.

Souseiseki: Es verdad, bueno Suigintou, yo vivo en esa casa de aya, si alguna vez te interesa vernos... ahí podrás encontrarme.

Suigintou: Muy bien, espero nos volvamos a ver en una situación mas agradable y agradezco que no me guardes rencor jejeje

Souseiseki: Descuida, aquella vez fui yo quien acepté pelear

Suiseiseki: ehm, Souseiseki...¿puedo quedarme hoy contigo?

Souseiseki: Claro, hay mucho que quisiera hablar contigo.

Suigintou: Entonces nosotros nos vamos.

Suiseiseki: Si, suerte Suigintou y si puedes... intenta que Shinku reflexione sobre la situación... por favor...

Suigintou: Tratare, solo espero que no sea inútilmente.

Souseiki: Espero también

Shindou: Bien, vámonos

Suigintou regresó junto a Shindo a su departamento sin decir una palabra de lo ocurrido.

Shindo: oye...¿podrías ir mañana a esta dirección? Ahí quisiéramos discutir sobre lo ocurrido el día de hoy, estaremos todos y ahora que has despertado tus poderes también pues me gustaría que fueras.

Suigintou: Claro, ahí estaré.

Shindo: Bien, entonces hasta mañana.

Suigintou pasó toda la noche viendo hacia arriba desde su cama, solamente pensaba en lo que en verdad fue el Alice Game, solo un engaño, y aun después de lo que dijeron los demás Suigintou no dejaba de sentirse en parte algo culpable por la desgracia sucedida con todos, a la ves se sentía algo aliviada por como lo tomaron todos y también por haber contactado con dos de sus hermanas y haberla pasado bien, después de tanto pensar y pensar Suigintou por fin cayó dormida en un profundo sueño. Cuando amaneció, Suigintou como de costumbre se dirigió a su trabajo y después de ahí se fue a la dirección que le dio Shindo que la llevó a un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad y que dentro de el estaban Inukai, Shindo, Sakura, Kureha y Ryoko.

Kureha: Yahooo Sui-chan

Shindo: Que bueno que viniste

Ryoko: Bien, ahora podemos comenzar la charla.

Suigintou: ¿de que se trata?

Ryoko: Sobre nuestra batalla, ahora que has despertado tus poderes y sabiendo lo que dijo aquel demonio veo que estas involucrada en esto ahora.

Suigintou: Asi es, de eso no hay duda, también peleare junto a ustedes.

Ryoko: ¿Entonces no te supone ningún problema pelear con esas personas conocidas tuyas?

Suigintou: tono molesto Para nada, ahora después de escuchar lo que dijeron anoche estoy mas que decidida en acabar con ellos.

Ryoko: Bien, entonces...

Suigintou: Peleare contra los demonios que se nos pongan enfrente

Kureha: Bien, parece que tienes una gran actitud, entonces de ahora en adelante lleva este celular contigo, te llamaremos cuando se nos presente un demonio o te necesitemos con nosotros, o también podrás usarlo para llamarnos a nosotros si te topas con algún demonio tu misma.

Suigintou: Muy bien, así lo haré.

Sakura: ah, y bueno, también puedes llevar esta ropa si quieres dándole un pantalón negro con una chaqueta negra igual a la de todos

Suigintou: Muchas gracias.

Ryoko: Entonces esta decidido, los cinco lucharan contra esos demonios

Suigintou: ¿cinco? ¿Y tu no pelearas?

Ryoko: quisiera pero no puedo hacerlo, yo no tengo poderes como ustedes.

Suigintou: Entonces cual es tu razón de estar en esta pelea.

Ryoko: Al igual que ustedes... venganza... esos demonios asesinaron a mi esposo pero no fue en lo de Machida, fue después donde nos apareció de la nada, el demonio también me hubiera matado a mi de no ser porque Sakura me salvó, asi que desde ese momento me dediqué a buscar a las demás personas que también tuvieran poderes para que ellos pudieran cumplir su deseo de venganza y también el mió y además de eso poder cerrar la puerta del infierno de una vez por todas.

Suigintou: Bien, entonces todos estamos decididos a pelear.

Todos: ¡¡¡Siiii!!!

Dicho esto, cada quien se retiró a su respectivo hogar a esperar un nuevo dia, donde ahora Suigintou había decidido entrar a la batalla contra los demonios y una vez que se encontrara con Shinku trataría de hacerla reflexionar y si no entiende estaba decidida a acabar con ella.

Fin Capitulo 08


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 09 – Descanso

suena la alarma del despertador

Suiseiseki: bostezando ya amaneció…

Souseiseki: Vaya que eres madrugadora hermana

Suiseiseki: Claro, como la mayor yo debo ser la responsable jujuju

Souseiseki: jeje, tienes razón, por cierto, gracias por dormir conmigo, quizás es la primera ves que dormimos juntas fuera de nuestra caja.

Suiseiseki: Tienes razón, es agradable… ser humana y no tener que pelear entre nosotras, pero…

Souseiseki: si, pero me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de Suigintou, es una lastima que ella tenga que seguir luchando.

Suiseiseki: Creo que desde que se convirtió en Alice cambió mucho.

Souseiseki: O quizás no cambió…

Suiseiseki: ¿eh? A que te refieres con eso.

Souseiseki: A que probablemente Suigintou siempre fue así, pero por el hecho de tener que luchar cambió y cuando la lucha acabó alfil pudo volver a ser de la forma en que era realmente.

Suiseiseki: Puede ser, y nosotros que la consideramos mala sin saber mas razones.

Souseiseki: Si, a veces hasta me siento arrepentida…

Suiseiseki: la toma de la mano descuida, al menos ahora todo esta bien, además, ¿que te parece si la invitamos a salir con nosotras? Seria genial que pasáramos un día juntas que fue algo que nunca hicimos con ella.

Souseiseki: me parece buena idea, vayamos a buscarla

Suiseiseki: si, andando

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Suigintou a hacerle una visita sorpresa e invitarla a salir con ellas a pasar tiempo juntas como hermanas, las dos iban bastante entusiasmadas que prácticamente olvidaron la situación en la que Suigintou se encontraba. Ya que llegaron al departamento de Suigintou se dieron cuenta de que no se encontraba en casa y se desanimaron un poco.

Suiseiseki: Creo que después de todo no debimos venir de sorpresa uu

Souseiseki: Tienes razón, pero ¿donde podrá estar?

Suigintou: acabando de llegar junto con Shindo ¿Donde podrá estar quien?

Suiseiseki: jejeje, ya la encontramos

Suigintou: ¿eh? Venían a buscarme a mi

Souseiseki: Asi es, queríamos invitarte a salir con nosotras, a pasar algo de tiempo juntas como las hermanas que somos

Suigintou: Ehhm, pues… no lo se, creo que estarían en peligro si están conmigo

Souseiseki: animada ¿Peligro? sacando unas tijeritas de su bolsa con estas no habrá ningun problema si nos atacan.

Suiseiseki: mueca extraña XD … ¿que harás con eso?

Souseiseki: ¡¡Crezcan Tijeras sagradas!! no pasa nada

Todos: gota en la cabeza ……..

Souseiseki: jejeje, vaya vaya, no es como en la TV

Suiseiseki: Ahhhh!!!, te has vuelto muy rara desde que eres humana…

Shindo: Descuida, no habrá problema si están contigo, además si hay problemas podrás llamarnos y pues es una buena oportunidad para que despejes tu mente un rato.

Suigintou: Bien, entonces… ¿a donde podríamos ir?

Suiseiseki: No lo se…

Souseiseki: mirada maliciosa jejeje, creo que hay un lugar a donde podemos ir

Suigintou: ¿a donde?

Souseiseki: Solo síganme

Las dos hermanas se fueron siguiendo a Souseiseki y Shindo las despidió con una sonrisa de alivio sabiendo que Suigintou no se sentiría tan mal estando con ellas. Ya atravesando una parte de la ciudad por fin llegan a un lugar muy parecido a un pequeño centro comercial.

Souseiseki: hemos llegado o

Suiseiseki: ¿Que es aquí?

Suigintou: Hay muchas revistas y juguetes, y gente vestida muy raro…

Souseiseki: ¡¡Estamos en una convención de anime!!

Suigintou: Ah… ya veo jeje

Suiseiseki: ¿y que haremos aquí?

Souseiseki: Pasarla bien por supuesto, podemos ir a los videojuegos, ver anime, y sobretodo… ¡¡comprar!!

Las dos hermanas estaban algo sacadas de onda pero Souseiseki se encontraba feliz de la vida, aun así las otras dos disfrutaban de ver a Souseiseki tan alegre y eso les daba algo de satisfacción, de lo que no se percataron estas tres chicas es de que alguien mas las estaba observando desde cerca, una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 12 años se acercaba sigilosamente y antes de poder decirles una palabra decidió jugarles una pequeña broma, la pequeña niña fue a una zona del lugar y tomó una hoja y algunos lápices de color, cuando terminó su dibujo soltó su risado y rubio cabello sostenido por un moño rosa, esto para que no la reconocieran.

Suigintou: Y que clase de cosas planeas comprar Souseiseki

Souseiseki: no lo se, en Internet vi unos artículos muy buenos pero no me decido por nada.

Suigintou: oh, ya veo, ¿y donde estará Suiseiseki?

Souseiseki: Algo le debió haber interesado y debió ir a verlo

Suigintou: ah, bien… le jalan la ropa por la espalda ¿Uhhm?

Niña: con el dibujo en la cara ¡¡Mira!!

Suigintou: ¡¿Ah?! ¡No puede ser!

Niña: jajajajajaja

Suigintou: tu… tu eres Hinaichigo…

Souseiseki: Es verdad, es Hinaichigo

Hinaichigo: Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos n.n

Suigintou: Asi que tu tambien volviste…

Hinaichigo : ¿volver? ¿Acaso las demás también están aquí?

Souseiseki: No, pero… nose si todas nos volvamos a encontrar…incluyendo a aquellas dos…

Suiseiseki: ¡¡¡VENGAN!!! ¿eh? ¿chibi ichigo? Tu también has vuelto corre a abrazarla pero eres muy pequeña a comparación de nosotras

Suigintou: Para que querías que fuéramos

Suiseiseki: ohhh, es verdad, tienen que venir conmigo, de seguro les sorprenderá, síganme.

Ninguna se imaginaba que era eso que las sorprendería según Suiseiseki, Suigintou no se le ocurría nada, Souseiseki solo pensaba en encontrar algún articulo interesante y Hinaichigo esperaba que fueran dulces, cuando se dieron cuenta de la sorpresa, todas quedaron con la boca abierta, un stand lleno de muñecas bastante parecidas a las de Rozen, tenían su mismo tamaño y eran en parte parecidas a ellas, pero esa no era toda la sorpresa aun…

Suigintou: vaya, son… como nosotras…

Suiseiseki: les dije que les sorprendería

Souseiseki: wow, se ven tan reales como nosotros en ese estado

Hinaichigo: ¿creen que se muevan?

Suigintou: no creo que puedan [es verdad, ella no sabe nada de lo ocurrido

Chico: ¿Puedo ayudarlas señoritas?...¿eh?

Suigintou: sorprendida ooh… Ju…Ju…Jun… ¿eres tu?

Jun: Suigintou… y también Souseiseki, Suiseiseki y Hinaichigo… no… puede ser…

Fin Capitulo 09


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 – Unión

Las chicas se habían sorprendido mucho con las muñecas muy parecidas a ellas pero se sorprendieron mas cuando vieron que Jun estaba ahí, Jun también se sorprendió al ver a las chicas ya en forma humana pensando que habían desaparecido hace tiempo.

Suiseiseki: abrazando a Jun ¡¡Juuuuuuuuun!! ¡¡Eres tu!! ¡¡Eres tu!!

Jun: Jejeje, ahora estoy 100 seguro de que tu eres Suiseiseki, entonces, en verdad, son ustedes

Suigintou: Asi es, somos nosotras, las muñecas de Rozen

Jun: Waaaa, creí que no volvería a verlas nunca, desde que se fueron a esa batalla de la que nunca volvieron… por cierto, donde esta Shinku, ¿no esta con ustedes?

Souseiseki: Desagraciadamente no se encuentra con nosotros, pero…

Jun: ¿Qué pasa?

Suigintou: Ya la hemos visto, ella esta con Rozen

Jun: ¿Rozen? ¿Quieres decir que ella ganó el Alice Game?

Suigintou: No, yo gané el Alice Game, pero eso era una mentira, como puedes ver aquí estamos casi todas, con forma humana y sin necesidad de un maldito juego.

Jun: Entonces… porque Shinku…

Suiseiseki: Deberíamos contarle todo lo que ha estado sucediendo Suigintou

Hinaichigo: ¿ummm? ¿Qué ha estado pasando?

Jun: Esto me huele mal…

Suigintou se pone a contarle a Jun todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, desde que se convirtió en Alice y lo que pasó con Rozen hasta lo mas reciente y las actuales intenciones de Rozen.

Jun: Ya veo… así que eso ha pasado… Shinku…

Hinaichigo: ¿Vol…volveremos a.. a pelear?

Suigintou: No, ustedes no Hinaichigo, solo yo

Jun: ¿pero no podemos hacer nada par ayudar en esta pelea?

Suigintou: Solo quédense fuera de la pelea y es la mejor ayuda que darán, así no saldrán lastimados.

Jun: Entonces no nos queda mas que desearte suerte nn

Suigintou: Gracias

Suiseiseki: Por cierto, cuanto has crecido Chibi Humano jajajajaja

Jun: ¬¬ pues ha pasado mucho tiempo, además… ahora que Shinku esta del otro lado y tu en esta forma, tal vez ahora si podríamos… acercándose lentamente

Suiseiseki: feliz pero nerviosa a la vez emm, Jun…, ¡¡no te acerques asi!! abofeteándolo

Souseiseki: jejeje

Hinaichigo: Suiseiseki aun conserva su fuerza jejeje

Jun: ¿y que haran ahora?

Suiseiseki: No lo se, el plan es salir juntas como hermanas jejeje

Jun: oh, ya veo, por cierto, ahora que dices lo de hermanas… aun les faltan otras dos ¿no?

Suigintou: eso parece, aunque viendo el estado de Hinaichigo no me preocuparía por Kanaria pero…

Hinaichigo: con cara de berrinche ¿te estas burlando de mi apariencia?

Suigintou: no es eso, es solo que al verte probablemente Kanaria también este en el cuerpo de una niña pero la que me preocupa es Kira

Hinaichigo y Souseiseki: ¿Kira?

Suigintou: Es verdad, ustedes ya no se movían cuando ella apareció, ella se llevó sus rosas místicas y después volvió por las de Shinku, Kanaria y Suiseiseki.

Souseiseki: Pero entonces tu la derrotaste, porque tu ganaste el Alice Game

Suigintou: No, no la derroté, ella misma me dio su rosa mística y las de las demás.

Todos: ¡¡¿que?!!

Suigintou: Esa muñeca tenía una gran obsesión hacia mi, tan grande que prácticamente se suicidó para que yo ganara el Alice Game, ni siquiera intercambiamos un solo golpe y yo ya había ganado, aun así, su sola presencia me hacia sentir extraña, casi intimidada por su mirada…

Jun: um, disculpen, un cliente jejeje, Bienvenida n.n

Voz de chica: Me halagas… Onee-Sama

Suigintou: gira la cabeza rápidamente ¡¡Kira!!

Suiseiseki: ¡¡¡Ah!!!! ¡es ella!

Kirakishou: Descuiden, mientras mi hermana no desee hacerles daño entonces yo tampoco

Suigintou: ¿eh? Lo dices enserio

Kirakishou: Si, yo solo haré lo que mi hermana quiera, incluso pelear contra Rozen y esos demonios.

Suigintou: ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

Kirakishou: Te he estado observando desde hace poco tiempo, y me enteré de tu nueva batalla, muchas veces pensé en aparecer frente a ti pero me resistí a hacerlo y en eso me enteré que Shinku recuperó sus poderes con ayuda de Rozen, así que yo engañé a Rozen para que me devolviera mis poderes y así poder servirte de algo.

Jun: Suigintou tenía razón, su sola presencia da miedo…

Suigintou: Entonces tu… ¿tienes tus mismas habilidades que de muñeca?

Kirakishou: Así es, ¿entonces puedo ayudarte? por favor Onee-sama

Suigintou: Bueno, solo porque tienes poderes y eres fuerte aceptare tu ayuda, pero antes de eso, deja de llamarme Onee-sama ¬¬ es incomodo

Kira: esta bien, solo te llamare hermana.

Suigintou: Esta bien, pero si haces algo extraño te matare… mmm, y a todo esto, que hacías tu en un lugar como este.

Kira: por supuesto que estaba siguiéndote, aun puedo sentirte pero además de eso, yo… estaba buscando ropa como la que tenía cuando era muñeca, esa ropa era genial o

Jun: gota en la cabeza Ahora tenemos una friki de la moda

Hinaichigo: waaaa, ¿enserio tu ropa era tan genial Kira?

Kira: que niña tan linda, eres tan linda que te comería jejeje

Hinaichigo: jajaja, gracias --///Hina es algo inocente xD///--

Suigintou: suena su celular Si, diga, ahhh, voy enseguida

Jun: ¿que pasa?

Suigintou: Bien Kira, es la oportunidad de probar tus poderes, sígueme

Kira: siiii, voy tras de ti hermana

Jun: ¿Por qué se fueron de repente?

Souseiseki: de seguro apareció algún demonio o algo parecido

Jun: Ya veo, espero que todo termine bien…

Kira: y donde aparecieron esta ves.

Suigintou: en el centro de la ciudad, hay que apresurarnos

Kira: ¡¡claro!!

Fin Capitulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Conjunto

Cuando Suigintou le había explicado todo lo sucedido a Jun en un momento después de eso apareció Kirakishou pero sin intenciones de pelear, mas bien llegó con las intenciones de pelear al lado de Suigintou lo que sorprendió a todos, en ese momento Suigintou recibe una llamada de los demás diciéndole que a aparecido otro demonio.

Suiseiseki: y ahí va de nuevo…

Souseiseki: Espero que todo salga bien.

Jun: tranquilas, ya verán que si, ella es… es muy fuerte…

se oyen caer unas cosas

Chica: ¿Hi…Hi… Hina…ichigo? ¿E… eres… eres tu?

Hinaichigo: cara de felicidad ¡¡Tomoe!! corre a abrazarla

Mientras tanto Suigintou y Kira iban corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad donde estaba ocurriendo todo.

Suigintou: mientras ve gente muerta alrededor Parece que hemos entrado al área donde atacó el demonio

Kira: Eso parece hermana, pero no te preocupes, te ayudare a acabar con todo esto

Suigintou: jeje, es raro, pero creo que te estoy tomando confianza, solo espero que no me traiciones a última hora

Kira: Gracias, y ten por seguro que nuca te traicionaría

Al llegar al lugar donde estaban luchando Shindo y los demás, se encontraban luchando con lo que parecían una especie de dinosaurios de tamaño poco mas grande que ellos, morían con facilidad pero eran un gran numero de ellos y esa era la dificultad en ese momento.

Shindo: Que bueno que llegaste Suigintou

Suigintou: ¿Cual es la situación?

Shindo: Son demasiadas estas cosas, parecen no tener fin, lo que debemos hacer es encontrar la fuente, osea, el demonio que los controla, si acabamos con el acabaremos con ellos también asi que encárgate de buscarlo a el, nosotros detendremos a estas cosas

Suigintou: Bien, lo haré

Shindo: Por cierto, no debiste traer a tu amiga a un lugar como este

Kira: Descuida, soy como ustedes así que no se preocupen. Es hora de matar mientras saca su espada ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!

Kira comienza un feroz ataque hacia los demonios acabando con varios de ellos en poco tiempo pero igual seguían saliendo mas, al ver esto, Kureha, Sakura y Inukai quedan sorprendidos de tal velocidad y siguen combatiendo a los monstruos.

Suigintou: Vaya que es fuerte, si que nos será de gran ayuda

Shindo: bien Suigintou, encárgate de buscar al demonio que los controla, yo te cubriré

Suigintou: Ok, deja que me concentre… mmmm…. Mmmm

Kureha: wow, cuantas cosas, no tienen fin

Sakura: Lo acabo de notar, por eso no ponen mucha resistencia

Kureha: ¿eh?

Sakura: Contra personas normales suponen un gran peligro, son grandes armas de matar y si salen en una multitud como esta terminarían con un gran numero de personas en poco tiempo, pero contra alguien como nosotros… solamente están cansándonos hasta que el verdadero demonio aparezca y ya no seamos tan difíciles de vencer.

Kureha: ¿Qué dices? No puede ser, pero ahora que lo mencionas, parece que tienes razón…

Suigintou: ¡Lo encontré!

Sakura: ¡¡Cuidado!!

El demonio que controlaba a los monstruos por fin hace aparición en un ataque por detrás de Kureha, esta no tiene mucho tiempo para reaccionar y solo intenta cubrirse con sus 2 cuchillas pero Suigintou logra darse cuenta a tiempo y logra cortar uno de los brazos del demonio, en ese momento el demonio toma a uno de los monstruos partiéndolo en 2 y bebe su sangre e inmediatamente repone su brazo perdido.

Suigintou: parece que puede recuperarse, creo que será difícil de vencer.

Kira: atacando por detrás ¡¡Toma esto demonio!! dejándole un gran corte en la espalda

Suigintou: ¡Kira!

Kira: Vamos hermana, no es momento de perder el tiempo, ataquémosle juntas, así no tendrá forma de escapar y recuperarse.

Sakura: Buena idea, encárguense de el, nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás para no dejarle forma de recuperarse

Suigintou: Bien Kira, demuéstrame el poder de tu espada

Kira: Con mucho gusto hermana

Las dos se disponen a atacar al demonio dándole una serie de cortes y golpes con sus espadas corriendo de un lado a otro turnándose entre una y una para no dejar escapar al demonio, llega el punto en el que el demonio esta demasiado herido y ya no puede siquiera contraatacar.

Kira: ¡¡Es el momento de acabar con el!! ¡¡Partámoslo por la mitad!!

Suigintou: Muy bien

Las dos chicas corren hacia el demonio, una por detrás y la otra por delante, corren a gran velocidad con su espada en posición para cortar al demonio por la cintura, en eso detrás de Suigintou aparece un monstruo de los demás y Kira para proteger a su hermana le arroja su espada logrando acabar con el pequeño monstruo pero a la vez quedando indefensa con el otro demonio y este aprovecha para darle un zarpaso con sus garras que logra atinarle en la espalda, rápidamente al ver esto, Suigintou sin pensarlo corre hacia el demonio dándole con todo una serie de espadazos logrando acabar por fin con el demonio, habiendo hecho esto, los demás monstruos regresan a la puerta de ese lugar y esta termina por cerrarse.

Suigintou: corriendo hacia Kira ¡¡Kira!!

Kira: tirada en el suelo con una herida en la espalda E… e… es…toy… bien… her…mana.

Suigintou: Porque hiciste eso, no debiste quedar desprotegida ante el demonio

Kira: des…cuida, mis he…ridas sana…ran rá…pido, ¿re…cuerdas?

Suigintou: Lo se, es parte de nuestros poderes pero… pero no hagas algo tan arriesgado otra vez

Kira: jejeje, estoy… fe…liz… mi her…mana, se pero…cupa… por mi

Suigintou: sonrojada mmm, es que, no quiero ver morir a la gente frente a mis ojos

Kira: Gra…cias

Kureha: ¿Están bien? Por fin terminamos con esto

Sakura: Esta herida, pero se recuperara si descansa

Suigintou: Si, lo se, es lo bueno

Shindo: y bien, esa amiga tuya, ¿porque tiene poderes?

Suigintou: hasta donde se, ella engañó a Rozen para que se los devolviera, pero lo hizo para ayudarme en esta batalla contra los demonios

Ryoko: recién llegando al lugar Bien, al menos esta de nuestro lado

Suigintou: Bueno, tenemos que regresar con algunos amigos, discúlpennos, yo la llevare conmigo

Kira: Gracias, hermana, ya me siento mejor

Suigintou: Bien, regresemos con los demás, deben estar preocupados.

Fin Capitulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 – Sacrificio

Después de la reciente batalla Kira y Suigintou se encontraban algo cansadas pero juntas se dirigían hacia donde estaban las demás, en el camino solamente iban hablando de pocas cosas sin importancia, Kira solo le agradecía a Suigintou el haberla salvado y que se sentía muy gustosa por eso, pasados unos minutos por fin llegaron nuevamente a donde estaban las demás.

Suiseiseki: Miren, regresaron, ¿se encuentran bien?

Suigintou: si, todo terminó bien, pudimos vencer al demonio

Jun: Eso me alegra, ¿y esta ves también tuvo que ver con Rozen?

Suigintou: Todo lo que tenga que ver con estos demonios tiene que ver con Rozen

Jun: Ya veo, entonces… no te topaste con Shinku esta ves…

Suigintou: No, Rozen no necesita estar cerca cuando un demonio ataca así que esta ves ellos no se encontraban en el lugar

Jun: Entiendo… y esto… ¿podrá terminar de alguna forma?

Souseiseki: uhmm, eso…

Suigintou: Si, solo hay una manera, y estamos dispuestos a hacerlo de esa forma, si me disculpan, debo regresar ahora con los demás, no sabemos si habrá algún otro ataque

Kira: eeemm, Hermana… sabes… yo… yo… no tengo donde vivir… ¿puedo ir contigo?

Souseiseki: ¿has estado viviendo en la calle?

Kira: eeemm, si, jejeje

Suigintou: Bueno, como de ahora en adelanta vas a ayudarnos no veo que haya problema, así que puedes venir, pero démonos prisa, chicas, siento que el día de hoy haya sido interrumpido por esos demonios pero aun así la pasé bien, gracias y nos vemos luego

Suiseiseki y Souseiseki: Si, descuida, ya nos veremos otro día, tengan cuidado

Kira: Si, gracias

Después de la despedida, Suigintou y Kira se retiraron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento donde vivía Suigintou, Kira estaba muy emocionada porque podría vivir con su querida hermana, vivirían juntas, bajo el mismo techo y no podía ocultar su rostro lleno de felicidad por esta razón, aunque a Suigintou parecía incomodarle.

Suigintou: Bien, hemos llegado, esta es mi casa

Kira: wow, es muy lindo

Suigintou: Por cierto, Shindo vive en el apartamento de alado, aunque parece no estar por el momento

Kira: ¿¿Shindo?? ¿El chico rubio sin lentes?

Suigintou: Si, el, si necesitas algo mientras yo no esté puedes ir con el

Kira: ¡¿Cómo que si no estas tu?! Si tu sales yo salgo contigo, además solo sales para las situaciones de los demonios ¿no?

Suigintou: No, también tengo un trabajo, así que te quedaras sola cuando yo salga a trabajar

Kira: Pues entonces yo también iré a trabajar contigo

Suigintou: No puedes hacer eso, un trabajo no se consigue así como así, aunque tal vez podría recomendarte con el jefe y te de trabajo, pero ya veremos eso después, por ahora quiero dormir

Kira: Bien, tu duerme, yo cuidare la casa

Suigintou: te lo agradezco

Después de esta pequeña conversación Suigintou se fue a su habitación y rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras tanto Kira se encontraba viendo la casa, donde estaba cada cosa y solo se encontraba caminando de lado a lado hasta que oyó que golpeaban la puerta muy fuertemente.

Kira: ¿Quién podrá ser? Ya voy ya voy

Shindo: ¡¡¡Suigintou!!! ¡¡¡Suigintou!!! ¡¡¡Suigintou!!!

Kira: ¿Qué pasa?

Shindo: ¿Dónde se encuentra Suigintou?

Kira: Esta dormida, déjame ir…

Suigintou: ¡Que sucede Shindo!

Shindo: Es… es… Sakura…

Suigintou: ¿Qué le pasa?

Shindo: Bueno, cuando volvimos a base ella decidió salir a caminar, pero se le veia algo nerviosa y fue cuando Kureha dijo que Sakura había mencionado que tuvo un sueño donde veia a su hermano que fue asesinado aquel día

Suigintou: Entiendo, pero porque vienes tan agitado

Shindo: Bueno, si ella tuvo ese sueño fue por algo, y creemos que probablemente un demonio tomó posesión del cuerpo de su hermano y esta usándolo para engañarla

Suigintou: ¡¿qué?! ¿Los demonios pueden hacer eso?

Shindo: creemos que algunos, así como controlan a algunas personas que las hacen ver como zombis probablemente algún demonio pueda hacer una posesión mas real

Suigintou: entiendo, entonces si se trata de un demonio creo que debemos intervenir ¿no es así?

Shindo: Si, pero por el momento nuestra prioridad es ver que Sakura esté bien, no quiero imaginar lo que sucederá si se ve en la necesidad de matar a un demonio con la forma de su hermano

Suigintou: seria muy doloroso, bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos, tu también Kira

Kira: Aunque no me lo pidas iré

Los tres salieron rápidamente hacia un bosque donde probablemente había ido Sakura ya que en ese bosque solía jugar con su hermano pero las sospechas de todos estaban equivocadas ya que al llegar al lugar no se encontraba nadie y tampoco se veían señales de que hubieran estado ahí, entonces, por último y como lugar mas coherente se dirigieron hacia los departamentos de Machida, donde todo había sucedido…

Shindo: No cabe duda, tienen que estar en este lugar

Suigintou: Probablemente si…

Mientras hablaban se oyen unos cuantos gritos y golpes cerca de uno de los edificios, entonces corren rápidamente hacia el lugar y se encuentran ya luchando Inukai y Kureha con unos demonios armados con cuchillas y que se mueven a gran velocidad mientras que Sakura se encuentra persiguiendo al que aparenta ser su hermano Shinn.

Shindo: Ya estamos aquí, enseguida los ayudamos

Suigintou: invocando su espada Es hora, iremos por el demonio…

Inukai: No, por favor déjenme a mi ayudar a Sakura

Shindo: Inukai… Bien, nosotros seguiremos aquí

Inukai: Gracias mientras se va al lugar donde esta Sakura y Shinn

Mientras tanto Kureha, Shindo, Kira y Suigintou se encontraban peleando contra los veloces demonios de las cuchillas que igual que la anterior batalla parecían no tener fin y parecían ser producto del demonio que rondaba en ese lugar y así llegaron a la conclusión de que era muy seguro que el que aparentaba ser el hermano de Sakura fuera un demonio pero Sakura parecía estar segada por la figura de su hermano y aun no asimilaba la situación.

Sakura: mientras corría ¡Shinn! ¿Dónde estas? Contéstame por favor

Shinn: Aquí estoy… hermana…

Sakura: sonriendo Shinn… eres tu

Shinn: … para tu desgracia… no soy el mismo de antes…

Sakura: …

Shinn: Mírame, tengo los mismo poderes que tu, soy fuerte, y esta fuerza me ha consumido llevándome a hacer todo esto que he hecho, el Shinn de antes ya no existe hermana

Sakura: Shinn… no… mira, puedes usar tus poderes para ayudarnos, no necesariamente debes ser malo…

Inukai: ¡Sakura! ¡no lo escuches! El ya no es tu hermano

Shinn: tsk, por poco saca una larga cuchilla con la que esta dispuesto a atacar a Sakura mientras esta distraída

Inukai: ¡Sakura! Muévete

Sakura: ¿eh?

Shinn: ¡toma esto!

Inukai: cubriendo el golpe con su espada Sakura, huye de aquí, no mereces ver esto, y no puedo permitir que sufras el dolor de ver morir a un hermano

Sakura: Inukai… tu…

Inukai: Ya lo he vivido, y es horrible, no quiero que tu o alguien mas pase por esto, así que por favor, déjamelo a mi, tu ve y ayuda a los otros.

Sakura: Inukai… Shinn…

Sakura ya no sabia que pensar, ni que hacer, parecía estar completamente en otro mundo pero solo hizo lo que Inukai le pidió y salio de ese lugar.

Sakura: que estoy haciendo, porque estoy corriendo, voy a regresar, ¡Inukai!

Shinn: Vaya, parece que estas dispuesto a todo por tal de vencerme jajaja

Inukai: jeje, veo que te has dado cuenta, pero no importa, porque aquí no ganara ninguno de los dos

Shinn: Te equivocas, con tu sola muerte los de mi especie ya estamos ganando

Inukai: tsk, ¡maldito! corriendo hacia Shinn ¡toma esto!

Sakura: sorprendida I…I…nu… kai…¡¡Inukai!!

El resultado de la batalla fue definitivo, ambos lograron atravesarse entre ellos con sus espadas, atravesándose justamente en el corazón, y ahora, mientras ambos se desvanecían lentamente, Inukai le decía sus últimas palabras a Sakura.

Inukai: Lo siento, Sakura, no quería que vieras morir a tu hermano… pero… al mismo tiempo, yo… yo ya no podía volver con ustedes… sabiendo que… había matado a tu hermano… solo quería que no cargaras con la culpa de haber matado a tu propio hermano… eso… solo te hubiera traído problemas… en esta batalla…

Mientras sucedia esto ya los demonios habían desaparecido y los demás se dirigían al lugar donde estaban Sakura e Inukai pero lograron llegar solo para ver como Inukai y Shinn se desvanecían dejando solamente 1 fragmento de la caja cada uno.

Kureha: que… que sucedió…

Sakura: Inukai… el se sacrificó para que yo no sufriera lo que el sufrió…

Kureha: ya veo… Inukai…

Shindo: recogiendo el fragmento de Inukai Inukai… tu sacrificio, no será en vano, ya que terminaremos esta batalla.

Suigintou: Ya veo, en verdad si poseemos uno de los fragmentos dentro de nosotros, y la única forma de recuperarlo es de la misma forma en que lo hacemos con los demonios…

El ambiente quedo en silencio y muy tenso, mientras todos veían como se desvanecía ya la espada de Inukai.

Fin Capitulo 12


End file.
